


Children

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 26 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Okay, _what_ is going on here? Jack! Ianto!" Gwen was worried as she entered the Hub to find two young boys at the computers.

One turned around, and Gwen startled. He looked… familiar.

"It's us, Gwen, and no, we don't know what happened."

When the other boy turned, Gwen realised his meaning.

"Jack? Ianto?"

The two nodded.

"We found frosty traces on my floor this morning, but that's all we have to go on." Ianto said. "We're checking for winter-related incidents, but without luck."

"And until then, you're stuck like this?"

"Yep."

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
